


Rosalina Gets a (unsanctioned) Buff.

by Sasquatch180



Series: The Poor Boys of the Smash Roster. [1]
Category: Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Futanari, Large Cock, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasquatch180/pseuds/Sasquatch180
Summary: Tired of being weak Rosalina takes the matter of buffing into her own hands, and in her first debut after the patch shows Pit a few extra additions she threw in.





	Rosalina Gets a (unsanctioned) Buff.

Ruleset - 1 Stock - No Items - Final Smash Meter disabled- Stage Transition disabled  
Stage Selection - Mario Galaxy (Battlefield disabled).

Sounds of battle echoed through the small stage before being swallowed by the vast darkness of space, with every sound accompanied by the the flash of steel slicing through the air and bright bursts of magic flying through the air, two figures locked in a dance of strength visible as they tumbled across the ground and air. One silhouette jumps forward with an aerial swing but is intercepted by a small pointed star slamming down from the sky, it's momentum sending it's target slamming down onto the ground where they lay motionless, bruised and battered from the on-going fight.

 

Shaking his head and rising to his hands and knees Pit turned his gaze forward again, his vision revealing his opponent of the day - Rosalina, the galactic princess, and her summoned Luma, a bright red and pudgy creature resembling a five-pointed star. As he rose to his knees Pit called out to his opponent, "Man Rosalina that new update for you sure made you alot tougher, you might actually win this time!".

 

Upon hearing these words Rosalina's face lost its neutral visage for one of mild annoyance, Pit's words unintentionally - for everyone knew he didn't have a bad bone in his body - stirring her ire as she thinks back to what she had done in secret. Unfortunately for her Pit's statement rang with echoes of the truth - Rosalina since the launch of the game had not had an easy time, her performance lacking in comparison to all but her fellow bottom-tier characters leaving her an undesirable choice for most people. Sick of the constant degradation and humiliation Rosalina took0 matters into her own hands, sneaking into one of the rooms forbidden from most characters the previous night. Inside this forbidden room stood a serious of chambers hooked up to a computer terminal whose function was one of utmost importance - this single terminal was responsible for the control of character traits, every buff or nerf or value designed through this machine and applied through the use of the personal chambers. 

 

Most of the changes Rosalina had made to herself were immediately visible to all - her height had been increased by a couple of heads leaving her towering over everyone but Bowser and Ridley, and her Luma was changed as well - no longer was it one of her summoned children but instead was a faceless and unliving replica with the Smash logo decorating the front of it's body, one still as strong as her children without the ability to feel pain (easing her heart during battles, her will to fight always low because of the possibility of seeing her Lumas struck across the stage). The rest of her changes were largely mechanical, her attack values changed to allow her strikes to hit harder and her launchers sending people flying with the same ease as everyone else.

 

Pit remained kneeling on the ground enjoying the brief respite as she was lost in thought, his attention kept fimrly on his Health Meter displaying his current survivability - 50% remaining, a percentage that screamed loss to him with how hard Rosalina was hitting him. Glancing across the screen he centers his gaze on Rosalina's own meter displaying a proud 90%, her health in near perfect condition compared to him. As his attention wavered from his opponent Rosalina gathered her wits and glanced upon Pit's position - kneeling on his knees, his mouth wide open and panting harshly with every breath, his body quivering from exhaustion. His unintentional posture of submission sparked a dark and mischievous idea in Rosalina's head, and with a steady stride she trekked towards the fallen Smasher, her eyes narrowing and glinting with the promise of unspoken plans.

 

As she reached her kneeling opponent his head turned and snapped back towards her, his eyes widening at her sudden proximity and his body freezing from shock before he flinches backwards, desperate to get away. His progress is halted immediately though by a large hand gripping onto his hair which yanks him forward, it's harsh grip keeping him grounded and it's owner's eyes seeming to promise punishment. Bringing his hands up onto her wrist Pit tries to tug her hand away, stammering out "R-rosalina, what are y-you doing!?". 

 

His attention locked once more on her hand as his weak grip tried to get his captor's grip to weaken Pit did not notice Rosalina's other hand positioning itself to her waist, and with the quick dexterity it released a hidden clasp on her dress, the magnificent attire splitting into two halves before the lower portion fluttered to the ground. Hearing the sound of cloth rustling Pit looked forward, and his eyes widened in surprise and horror at the sight that awaited him, his mouth open in shock and his face flushing red.  
Standing before him was Rosalina's lower half now entirely exposed to the world, it's bare skin visible to everyone as the garment covering it lay collapsed on the ground between her heels. Her legs were smooth and long, each leg starting thin at her feet before thickening as it traveled upward, her thick thighs and hips forming together at her bottom of her back to form a modest ass. But whilst her figure was certainly eye-catching that was not what caught Pit's attention - instead his attention was rooted firmly on a hidden addition Rosalina had added to herself, one that she knows now was the right thing to do as she eyeballs the angel gazing upon her new girl-cock. 

 

Nestled between her legs lay a massive and hardening cock, it's size easily a foot long and it's girth as thick as one of Rosalina's fists at it's largest. Beneath her monster swung two sets of orbs the size of softballs as pale as the rest of her, with each orb twitching and rumbling in anticipation, their quivering plainly visible to Pit. As her cock reached full mast and straightened out it arose over Pit's upturned face, casting it's mighty shadow over his visage. Gleaming pre-cum dribbles down from the open slit of her cock and through gravity's will starts to stream downwards onto the captured angel's entranced head, splattering across the bridge of his nose and spreading to cover the rest of his face, droplets raining and trailing downwards into his gaping mouth. His mouth filled with the sudden salty seed he reflexively swallows, and with the lingering taste of her semen in his mouth Pit's attention returns full force and his struggles being anew. As he frantically tugged at her arm still holding him captive she began to drag him upwards, his weakened legs straightening out with little resistance until he was positioned perfectly, his legs raised and knees on the ground. The raised height brought Pit face to face with Rosalina's monster-cock, it's tip pointed directly forwards towards his mouth.

 

"S-stop this right now Rosalina! You're not acting like yourself and its scaring me so cut if of-HRRRK!?" Pit's pleas to Rosalina were suddenly cut off by the intrusion of her thick head plunging into his wailing mouth, the girthy intruder causing his cheeks to bulge outwards and his jaw forced to remain open. Reveling in the sensation of her tip sheathed in a moist and tight hole Rosalina listened to the gurgled cries of her victim, his muffled gasps muted by the piece of meat entrenched inside of him. Pit's eyes shone with unshed tears as he looked pleadingly up at Rosalina, begging her to stop this madness - a plea that Rosalina answered with a dirty smirk and cruel eyes, her arm locked him into place before she thrust her hips forward attempting to breach his virgin throat.

 

Her first plunge forward yielded little results with only a few inches of cockmeat lodging itself inside of Pit. Grimacing slightly Rosaline pulled her cock from his orifice until only the tip remained, and with a more powerful thrust lodged half her meat inside of him, a quarter and then some of her cock flowing down into his throat, bulging it outwards and cause a visible outline to appear, the underside of her bulbous head visible from where his adam's apple was located. His eyes leaking and his airway blocked Pit started to choke, his silent gasps and the quivering struggle of his body to dislodge the intrusion acting like a vibrator to Rosalina and her cock, the tight grip and shivering actions milking her cock and causing her pre-cum to run harder, coating his inner throat in a steady stream of spunk that flowed downwards to drop directly into his stomach.

 

With a shucking sound Rosalina started to once more pull her cock from his body, her actions inadvertently pulling his tongue outwards with her meat and causing it droop limply his chin. Pit himself was resigned to his fate and stopped resisting in the vain hope that this would end quicker, his position controlled entirely by Rosalina as his legs and arms hung limply donwards, his strength long since eroded. Tighting her cheeks and preparing herself Rosalina unleashed a full power thrust forward, and with a feeling of satisfaction she watched as Pit's head smacked into her groin as she hilted herself fully in him, his throat and cheeks bulged outwards once more and his tongue flattened between his chin and the seed factories that were Rosalina's testicles.  
Basking in the feel of her cock being fully sheathed Rosalina closed her eyes and turned her head upwards, her face locked into a visage of pure bliss and her mouth open in a silent scream. As she remained immobile in her cock-sleeve Pit's will and and mind slowly corroded - every inhale of precious air was tainted by Rosalina's cock-musk, addling his brain and senses with it's arousing aroma, and his sense of taste was fimly entrenched in the taste of her spheres, the meaty and salty taste sending his head into a spin. These corrupted sensation proved too much for the poor angel, and he felt an odd sense of peace as the last of his resistance faded away when his four-inch dicklet of a cock started to harden, his own balls starting to churn and his eyes slowly rising up in bliss, and with careful movement his tongue started to move, lapping and rubbing around what areas of Rosalina's sack it could reach.

 

This new sensation startled the princess out of her stupor, and gazing downwards at her handiwork she released a wide smile, the satisfaction of breaking the poor angel filling her with a sense of glee. Slowly she resumed her thrusting again with minute motions, pulling only a few inches of her cock out of his body before thrusting them back in, gently face-fucking the cock-drunk angel. Sudden movement the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned head to the side tensely, relaxing a moment later as she realized it was merely her articial Luma hovering to her side.  
Glancing upon the hovering doll a lightbulb went off above Rosalina's head as she had a truly wicked idea - another thing to torment the angel with, and something she was quite eagerly wanting to see in action. Using her free hand like a director's baton she took control of the Luma, sending it floating downwards and center to Pit's ass, the boy not even noticing with his clouded gaze upwards, his hands now gently palming and rubbing his clothed cocklet. With fast and decisive motions Rosalina commaned the Luma to grab onto Pit's shorts, and with a downard swing of her arm the Luma yanked them downwards, lowering them until they touched crumpled against his knees and leaving his nether region bare to the world. 

 

With a sudden start at a prodding sensation in one of his most private areas Pit's eyes lost their glazed look, and with a sense of urgency his eyes flitted around trying to find the source of the disturbance, his efforts largely futile with his face still smushed so close to Rosalina's groin. Reaching backwards with his hands as the prodding becomes more insistent Pit grasps a portion of the Luma's body, trying to hold onto it and stop its machinations. With the Luma in his grasps Pit relaxes once more with his ass remainined unspoiled, foiling whatever Rosalina had planned - a fact she does not appeciate and immediately punishes him for, removing her cock halway before pounding into his throat again full-force. 

 

The sudden intrusion causes Pit to choke a bit even with his current experience, and his arms lose their grip on the Luma which returns to probing his asshole with its pointed tips at Rosalina's command. With a wave of her hand Rosalina creates a thin rope with the appearance of stardust that flies forward to bind Pits wrists together, and with a quick motion pulls his arms down in front of him, locking them in place. Rosalina's patience wearing thin she decides to speed things up, and with an upward motion filled with power the Luma launches forward at Pit's boy-hole like a rocket, it's top point acting a missile head.

 

With a sudden squelch the Luma forces it's tip into Pit's body, the new intrusion from his other hole causing Pit to gurgle out in shock and fear around the mammoth tool still lodged in his throat, eyes wide as he realizes Rosalina's plan. Keeping power going Rosalina continues to urge the Luma forward, the resistance of Pit's tight butt and the Luma's size proving to be a struggle. Before long however there is a breach as more of the upper portion of the Luma forces itself into Pit, and like a dam being broken it leads the way for the rest of it's body to move forward, submerging itself further and further into his body.  
At the halfway point of it's advance the Luma is stuck, its upper half intruding into the angel's inside and stretching them immensely, the girth of it's fat body causing Pit's rim to stretch further than any living thing should be able. Pit is beside himself in pain and pleasure, the size of the Luma causing his body to strain but every motion of the being carressing his inner walls, the new experiences leaving him disoriented as Rosalina watches on in fascination. 

 

Her immediate curiosity sated Rosalina unleashed a blast of power as she directs the Luma once more, the force of the transfer causing the Luma to rocket forward once more, and with a brutal thrust it launches it's lower body past Pit's rim and rockets through his innards until it reaches his stomach, impacting his walls with the force of a cannon and causing his body to lurch forward. This final sensation proves to be too much, and with a choked scream Pit's orgasm hits, his cock spluttering out his seed in multiple blasts with every twitch and spasm, coating the ground in front of him wth an absolutely tiny puddle of spunk. Rosalina takes stock of the situation and with satisfied eyes gazes upon Pit's belly, the normally thin stomach now stretched out in a obscene parody of pregnancy.  
With a wave of her fingertips she directs the Luma trapped inside of the angel's body, and at her urging it starts to move and squirm around, punching its little limbs out in small attacks that bulge out from Pit's stomach at all angles. This perverse assault quickly breaks Pit once more, and with no urging his tiny dick rises once more to the sensation of his body being used like an incubator.

 

Rosalina's efforts finally rewarded she turn her attention back to the task at hand - namely her approaching orgasm, the excitement and cock-suckling pushing her to the brink - and with her spheres positively vibrating in anticipation she grabs the sides of Pit's head with both hands and brutally plunges forward again and again, giving him a proper face-fucking befitting a slut of his stature. In and out her cock plunges, the tip going from the edge of his mouth to the bottom of his throat in single thrusts, his esophagus expanding and contracting as it gets ravaged, her saliva coated balls smacking into his chin time and time again like wrecking balls, all the while Pit's own dick continues to twitch and strain, dribbling pathetic amounts of pre-come down it's length as his throat and stomach are pounded by Rosalina and her Luma.

 

With a silent roar and tightened grasp Rosalina spears her cock forward one final time, and with a mighty spasm unloads her spunk directly into the angel with the force of a large hose. The steady and thick stream of semen pours directly down his gullet and into his stomach, coating his walls and the Luma trapped inside, slowly filling him up to full capactiy as the pool rises higher and higher until it even submerges the Luma inside of him, rising up the bottom of his pipes before reaching the dam that is Rosalina's dick tip. Pit's convulsing throat was milking her for all she was worth, and in a manner of moments she was drained entirely, her cock starting to soften inside the confines of Pit's body and her balls significantly smaller, their load entirely spent. 

 

Gazing downwards Rosalina was greeted with a most pleasing site - glancing up at her with a throughly-please look was Pit, looking like the cat that got the cream, his stomach so obscenely bloated and full of sperm that it jutted forward and hung downwards, quivering from it's liquid load and the slower movements of it's passenger. From the back Pit's asshole was spread inhumanely wide, his hole big enough to easily fit a fist inside of it, his stretched inner walls visible to anyone looking.  
Releasing her grip on the exhausted angel Rosalina stepped backwards and removed her cock, watching as the now unlodged passageway made way for a tidal wave of backed-up semen that spewed from his open mouth like a blast from a hose that instantly coating the ground in front of him, and with a small burp Pit collapsed backwards, knees still bent and his arms spread wide, some of Rosalina's cum still slipping out his mouth and dribbling down the bottom of his head, forming a growing puddle of spunk. With his back to the ground his bloated belly jiggles for a short moment before shifting somwhat upwards from the load and Luma sloshing inside it, exposing Pit's rock hard dicklet to the world, it's head an angry red as it spasms from an orgasm denied.  
Walking back to her discarded dress piece Rosalina bends down to grasp it, and as she does so she spies Pit's Health Meter - from the recent "battle" it had shrunk dramatically, now sitting at a measly 5%. 

 

Glancing back at Pit and spotting his pitiful and raging member Rosalina has a wonderful idea as to how to finish this battle, and with a small grin starts to trek towards the fallen angel for a final time, clasping her dress back together in the process. Stepping beside Pit's body she notices that he was still leaking, his bloated belly had shrunken a little bit, and the spunk that had streamed from Pit's mouth had entirely coated his face in her seed, obscuring him like he was wearing a face mask of semen. Rosalina raises her foot upwards and places it down upon Pit's belly delicately, resting most of her weight on her leg. The touch rouses a comatose Pit and he raises his head upwards from the pool of spunk, opening his eyes to peer in her direction before widening in trepidation. With mischief shining in her eyes and a small smirk adorning her face Rosalina takes a long look at Pit, and with a small nod immediately stomps more weight down onto his belly, causing him to gasp and lurch in shock before a torrent of spunk shoots out from his gaping mouth, flying high into the air like a geyser before falling and coating his head entirely, the force of it's landing slamming his head back down into the puddle and submerging him entirely. 

 

The rough treatment sends his dick into overdrive, and with a little rumbling it blasts outward five times in tiny spurts of cum, each shot ticking down his remaining health.

 

5%, 4%, 3% - here Rosalina turns around, walking a short distance away from her fallen opponent - 2% - with a final spurt Pit's cock loses its angry color, softening back up instantly as the sound of a wet gurgle of contement is heard from the puddle eclipsing his head is heard - 1% - and with body turned away Rosalina hears the thundering boom of Pit's explosion, the bright light of it's effects casting a shadow in front of her, signaling her victory.

"GAME!"


End file.
